Ava Fabian
|birth_place=Brewster, New York, U.S.A. |died= |death_place= |sex=Female |species= |height=5 ft. 7 in. |weight=114 lbs. |haircolor= |occupation= Actress, Model |yearsactive=1986 to present |awards= |website= |relatives= |known_for=being Playboy's Playmate of the Month August 1986 |spouse= |partner= |children= |character=Yummy All Day / Roulette Dealer Honey Roasted |measurements = 36D-24-34|episodes = "You Gotta Know When to Fold 'Em (Part 2)" (Season 4) "Route 666 (Part 2)" (Season 5)}} 'Ava Fabian '(Born April 4, 1962) is an actress, model and former Playboy Playmate of the Month. She appeared on Married... with Children in two different roles during season 4 and season 5. Early Life She was born in Brewster, New York to parents of Greek and Italian decent. She was named "Most Beautiful" and "Best Body" by her senior class in high school. Playboy Career After doing some modeling for catalogs, she ended up as the Playboy's Playmate of the Month August 1986. She appeared on the cover five times and appeared in various Playboy videos from 1986 until 2002. She was also a Playboy Bunny at the Playboy clubs. In 2002, sixteen years after her centerfold, Fabian was one of only five Playmates selected to become a Playboy Doll, a limited edition set of anatomically correct proportions and soft plastic skin. Also in 2002, she, along with Playboy founder Hugh Hefner and fellow Playboy Playmate / MWC guest star Victoria Fuller , appeared on ABC's Whose Line is it Anyway? She also appeared in the 2005 music video for "Beverly Hills" by the rock band Weezer, which was filmed at the Playboy mansion and featured Playboy founder Hugh Hefner and various Playboy models. She is shown as the card dealer at the blackjack table. She was featured in a revisited layout for Playboy in 2010. Acting Career Outside of Modeling, she has appeared in various television shows and movies. Some of them include Dragnet, Ski School, Erotic Confessions, Welcome Home Rocky Carmichael and The Drew Carey Show. Appearance on MWC She appeared on MWC twice during season 4 and 5, both appearances occurring in Al's fantasy. In season 4's You Gotta Know When to Fold 'Em (Part 2), she played Yummy All Day, an attractive lady at the roulette table who tries to convince Al (who is now acting similar to James Bond and surrounded by four other women) to remember the night they had together in Monaco. Peggy, who is now a cocktail waitress, offers to get him a beer, but she is interrupted by a large, uncouth man. Al defeats the giant with a wrist lock and earns the admiration of both Peggy and Yummy. After he wakes up from his fantasy, Yummy turns back into a regular looking casino employee with a New York accent and tells him that it is a $20 minimum to play at her table, something he doesn't have, much to Peggy and Marcy's disappointment. In season 5's Route 666 (Part 2), she plays Honey Roasted, one of Al's women in his fantasy. While imagining what his life would be like with the gold he found, he is back at the Bundy household with four sexy women (Macadamia, Cashew, Pecan and Almond). He tells them how he defeated the robots in the first Intergalactic Super Bowl. The girls make some suggestions as to what they can do to keep him happy, but he reminds them that it is their dream as well. Honey Roasted enters the house and apologizes for coming home late. Al tells her that it is fine and to just remove her robe and leave it on the moose head by the closet (which turns out to be Peggy's head), revealing that she is wearing a red bustier and thigh high stockings. She then proceeds to the couch and lays down with Al and the other girls. Yummy.png|As Yummy All Night Yummy 2.png|As the roulette dealer Honey Roasted.png|As Honey Roasted Personal Life She was previously in a relationship with Neal Schon, guitarist for the rock band, Journey. In 2011, she filed a lawsuit against him after he pursued a relationship with another woman during their time together. An undisclosed settlement was later reached. In 1992, she opened a restaurant in Los Angeles named "Ava" though it appears to no longer be open. External Links * IMDb Profile * "Beverly Hills" music video Category:Actors Category:Guest stars Category:Playboy Playmates